The Genshi
by NuttyNatalie
Summary: no longer updating
1. Prologue

**Hi, i'm really bored now it's the half term holidays, so i'm writing this story for fun!!! It juts sort of popped into my head so I decided to write it down... not sure how long its going to be yet... anyways hope you like it!**

**Nat x**

**PS: I can't spell to save my life!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**The genshi** (I'm not good at thinking up titles so I you can think of a better one please tell me :)

It was late at night and Kakashi sighed he had guard duty and he was not allowed to read his precious book, all he could think about was the fact that Sasuke was gone; his most promising student was **gone**. It seemed that the more he tried to keep his mind off Sasuke the more he thought about him. Naruto was extremely angry that Sasuke had left and Sakura had locked herself up in her room and no one had seen her in days. She was only 14 and Kakashi thought that she was too young to have someone she felt for taken away from her.

Slowly he came out of his thoughts as he felt an unfamiliar chakra signature approaching the main gate of Konoha were he was on guard duty. The form of a woman stopped in front of him she had white hair and vivid green eyes and...And she was holding Sasuke!!!! _WHAT...she's holding Sasuke ... am I going mad._

The woman put Sasuke in his arms and fell to the ground, Kakashi stared at her deep wounds covered her body and her snow white hair was covered in blood. Kakashi called for Iruka who was in the guard tower above.

"What the hell happened here", said Iruka wide eyed.

"Just pick up the woman and go, ill explain later right now Sasuke and his mysterious saviour need medical treatment", said Kakashi in a monotone.

"That's not true Sasuke doesn't even have a scratch on him", replied Iruka.

It was true Sasuke didn't have even one scratch on him. Kakashi silently wondered why the white haired woman had gone though so much trouble to bring Sasuke back.

**I know its short but it's the prologue and in my mind prologues are supposed to be short!!**

**R&R please I accept flames.**

**Nat x**


	2. The Genshi Freaks Out

**Hi again...**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto :(**

**The Genshi Freaks out **

"...", Kakashi was silent as Iruka picked up the limp body of the woman and they started to sprint towards Konoha hospital.

They walked through the doors and everyone stared at them as they walked over to Tsunade's desk were she had her head buried in paperwork.

"Tsunade", said Kakashi. Tsunade sat blot up right and mumbled something that Kakashi couldn't quite hear, though he suspected that it was her excuse for being asleep on top of her paperwork. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke and the snow haired woman.

"Nurse, we need two beds on ward 32", screeched Tsunade. "Kakashi, Iruka follow me to ward 32 and explain to me what happened ", Tsunade said in a calmer voice.

It took Kakashi and Iruka half an hour to tell Tsunade what had happened at the Konoha gate.

"Ahh...so that's what happened I wonder why she brought him back to us?" said Tsunade as she pulled off the young woman's Kunai holster, "That's strange...her kunai are made of pure silver...and look at this", said Tsunade in awe. Pulling off the woman's forehead protector Tsunade noticed that where the metal plate with the insignia of a village should have been there was a plate made out of pure diamond.

"It has no insignia on it I wonder if she's a missing Nin?" said Iruka as he examined the young woman that lay on the hospital bed before him. She had shoulder length white hair and a slim figure. All in all she was quite a desirable woman in Iruka's eyes.

"Shit", cursed Tsunade

"What is it", asked Kakashi sounding slightly worried.

"I can't fully heal her wounds, it seems that there is some kind of poison in them but I don't think it's deadly", said Tsunade in a matter of fact voice.

**Sasuke's point of view**

"Agrhah..." mumbled Sasuke waking up in the bed next to??????' (You will find out her name eventually I promise)

"Ahh so you're awake", said Tsunade turning around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the previous nights happenings.

"Hai", said Sasuke sitting up and stretching his sore muscles.

"Where's Sasuke-kun!!!!" shouted a voice from just outside Sasuke's door. _Sakura, thought Sasuke._

"Are you sure the stupid baka's come back", said a whiny voice that was easily twice as load as the first one. _Naruto, thought Sasuke._

The door burst open and Sakura and Naruto cam running into the room.

"Sasuke-kun is you alright did that mean snake guy hurt you", said Sakura running to Sasuke's bedside.

"Sensei I didn't know you got of guard duty early", said Naruto after glaring daggers at Sasuke

"I didn't I found Sasuke", said Kakashi calmly

"More like he was given to you", said Iruka

"Sakura get off me", said Sasuke after he had been smothered by Sakura's hugs and kisses

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA, YOU MADE SAKURA DEPRESSED!" screamed Naruto

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS A HOSPITAL", shouted Tsunade sounding and looking extremely pissed

"Tsunade right Naruto, I'll tell everyone everything over a bowl of Raman, ok?" said Sasuke

"humph, alright but only if you pay", said Naruto with a big cheesy grin plastered on his childish face.

"Yes ill pay Naruto", said Sasuke as he got up from his hospital bed, put on his jacket and let with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka.

Tsunade let him go as there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, but before he left she gave him a Konoha headband and said," Welcome back Sasuke". She knew it was safe to let Sasuke return to Konoha as he had killed his brother after spending less than a month with orochimaru. Though she did wonder why he hadn't come back earlier and why he hadn't come back on his own instead of being carried.

"Thank you Tsunade, please take care of my friend", replied Sasuke as he turned to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour later Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto left Ichiraku to walk back to the hospital to see if Sasuke's friend from Orochimaru's was alright. Iruka had left earlier claiming that he needed his beauty sleep. Sakura had replied to this by saying that even if Iruka slept for 1000 years he would never be as beautiful as Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was bending over her mysterious patient trying to heal her poisoned wounds some more, when marks for healing started appearing all over her body, they glowed gold and Tsunade could feel the healing chakra in them, it was powerful and it scared her slightly. As the glowing marks grew brighter the wounds on the woman's body disappeared. When all the wounds had healed the golden marks on the woman's body faded out until they were completely gone.

The young woman's eyes shot open revealing to Tsunade that they were Bright green. She leapt off of the bed at an extremely fast speed and landed on the opposite side of the room to Tsunade. Crouching in a fighting stance the woman felt her right thigh for her kunai holster, when she realised it was not there she swore.

"Shit", cursed the snow haired woman. She darted towards Tsunade trying to get past her and out of the door (Tsunade is standing in front of the door) but Tsunade blocked her and a fast speed tai-justu fight began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go back to the Uchiha estate and get something, ok?" said Sasuke as team seven made they're way down the main street of Konoha.

"Ok", said Sakura

"Meet you there", said Naruto

"Don't be long", said Kakashi

"Hai", said Sasuke as he started to pump chakra into his feet to get to the Uchiha mansion quickly. Sasuke's reason for going to the Uchiha estate was that he wanted to give his friend a precious necklace as thanks for bringing him home and healing all of his wounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was nearing the white haired woman's hospital room when he heard battle cries from inside the room. _Battle cries...hmmmm strange_, thought Kakashi as he opened the door to the hospital room.

Kakashi opened the door to find Tsunade fighting the young woman that he had brought in earlier. The woman threw Tsunade against the wall with inhuman strength.

"Sakura, Naruto stay back", shouted Kakashi running in the room to confront the woman that he had saved earlier.

"Kakashi-sensei don't hurt her she's just scared", shouted Sakura but Kakashi didn't hear her as he was busy throwing kunai and shurikan at the woman. Sakura had seen the fear in the woman's eyes and didn't want her to be any more scared than she already was (because Sakura is a very caring person). The young woman did a series of back flips and dodged all of the weapons that Kakashi had thrown at her.

As she stood there panting trying to catch her breath after dodging more weapons from Kakashi, he got behind her and held a kunai to her throat (like when he fights Zabuza)

The woman freaked out when she felt the kunai touch her through and golden chakra wings grew from the woman's back ( they look like angel wings), they knocked Kakashi away from her, she ran across the room away from Kakashi, but he quickly regained composure and moved to stand in front of her with his forehead protector drawn up to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Shit..." she mumbled as she fell to the floor under the spell of Kakashi's sharingan.

Kakashi sighed and pulled down his forehead protector so that it covered his sharingan eye he hadn't wanted to use it on the woman but she left him no choice. Tsunade stood up and all four of them that the white haired woman was dangerous and that she wanted to take her to 'interrogation unit 12'.

**In the interrogation unit**

"Argh..." mumbled the woman as she woke only a few minutes after she was released from the sharingan.

She was evidently grabbed by strong muscular arms.

She looked around at the person who had grabbed her but it was dark in the room so all she saw was white hair. It was Kakashi that had grabbed her but she didn't know that.

"Get off me ...KABUTO", screamed the woman as golden chakra wings started to appear on her back again. Kakashi got flung against the wall just as Sasuke walked in after having gone to the hospital and being told that they were all in 'interrogation room 12'.

Sasuke ran forward and slapped the woman across he face shouting," GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF NATARI, YOU ARE THE GENSHI, LOOK AT HIS FACE HE IS NOT KABUTO!" Natari looked at Kakashi face before letting her chakra wings disapear and falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I freaked out and thought that he was Kabuto because all I saw was his silver hair, i'm sorry", she said in a small voice. She stood up and walked over to Kakashi who was still laying half conscious against the wall.

"I am sorry for attacking you, I lashed out at you in fear", she said as a golden light surrounded her hand. She placed her hand on Kakashi's chest golden light engulfed his form and imidiently all of his wounds that she had caused disappeared. He opened his eyes fully and said," So your the Genshi huh", as she helped him to his feet. Natari smiled and let go of Kakashi's hand.

"Sasuke we need to interrogate you and Natari about what happened when you were with Orochimaru, can you make sure she doesn't freak out like that again?" said Tsunade walking over to Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura just stood there with their mouths open gaping at the scene in front of them.

"Hai", said Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So you finally know her name, you will find out more about her in the next chapter.**

**If anyone can draw a fan art picture of any scene in this chapter I would be very grateful to them.**

**I promise ill update soon**

**Nat x**

**PS: I hope that someone can draw a picture to go with this story for me! Oh and by the way 'genshi' means apparition.**


	3. The Genshi's interogation

**Hey time to find out more about the Genshi.**

**PS: Can someone please draw a picture to go with this story for me!!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto **

**The Genshi's Past **

"Sasuke we need to interrogate you and Natari about what happened when you were with Orochimaru's, can you make sure she doesn't freak out like that again?" said Tsunade walking over to Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura just stood there with their mouths open gaping at the scene in front of them.

"Hai", said Sasuke.

"Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi can you please leave the room for the remainder of this interrogation", said Tsunade with an official tint to her voice.

"Sasuke could you and ...ummm..." Tsunade started.

"Natari", said the woman

"...and Natari please sit down at the table in the corner", said Tsunade pointing at a large table with one large chair facing two smaller chairs.

Sasuke and Natari went and sat down at the table. Sasuke had a poker face and Natari looked a little nervous as she had never lived in a village before she had always lived alone in the forest, so she didn't know what to expect from people as she wasn't a very good at socialising.

"I need you both to fill in these forms, and Sasuke you need to fill in this one so that you can rejoin the village", said Tsunade while she handed out forms to the two people sitting in front of her.

**Natari's From **(i'm not doing Sasuke's but if you do want me to do his then just send me a pm and I will put them in the fic)

Name: Natari

Last name: don't have one

Nickname: The Genshi

Age: 21

Occupations: None

Place of residence: Konoha forest

Do you have any Ninja skills: Yes

Rank: Unknown

Village: None

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 10st

Hair colour: White/silver

Eye colour: Emerald Green

Reason for defiling village: To bring back a close friend

Found by: Kakashi Hatake and Iruka (last name???)

Signed: Natari

(Yeah I know it was crap but there you go that's some info and The Genshi)

"All finished", said Tsunade sounding extremely bored

"Hai", said Natari and Sasuke \at the exact same time.

"Sasuke you are now an official chuunin of Konoha", said Tsunade brightly

"You may now leave", said Tsunade taking out a bottle of sake and a glass

"Ummm...Hokage-san", said Natari shyly

"Hai", said Tsunade after taking a sip of her sake

Sasuke frowned at her and wondered what she was going to say.

"...can I join this village", she said in an almost inaudible whisper but Tsunade had excellent hearing so she heard her anyway.

**Your turn to decide if Tsunade says yes or no**

**Vote by using reviews or pm's I don't mind which you use.**

**You guy's have a few days left to vote**

**Nat x**


	4. The Genshi meets Kakashi

**You chose Tsunade to say yes.**

**Here are the ages of people in the story:**

**Natari-21**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto-14**

**Kakashi-27**

**Tsunade-51**

**Jiraiya-51 (later chapters)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke frowned at her and wondered what she was going to say.

"...can I join this village", she said in an almost inaudible whisper but Tsunade heard her.

"What is your reason for wanting to join this village, Natari?" asked Tsunade looking Natari straight in the eyes.

Natari took a large breath and said, "I-don't-want-to-live-all-alone-anymore-I-want-to-be-able-to-live-a-normal-shinobi-life", she said this all with one breath and had to take several large gulps of air afterwards.

"Before I give my answer I would like to know why you have such an incredible amount of chakra, for even I do not have such a high amount", said Tsunade pouring herself some more sake.

Natari looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then stared hard at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She took a large breath as if she was preparing herself and then she said," I have an angel inside of me".

"A what?" said Tsunade sounding and looking dumbfounded?

"You have heard of demons like the Kyuubi No Kitsune and Shukaku…. Well I have an angel inside of me, her name is Gabriel and she was sealed in me by my mother when I was 3 , she taught me how to survive in the forest.……" Natari was crying as she said this because she had never known her mother, she had been alone since the age of 3.

"Can you show me the seal", said Tsunade looking slightly shocked, she knew that if the woman was telling the truth there would be a seal somewhere on her body.

Natari stood up and turned around, she then proceeded to life up the back of her black tank top to reveal a large golden seal that covered her entire back.

Tsunade's mouth fell open but Sasuke's face stayed stoic as he had seen the seal before.

He knew allot about Natari.

Well if you spend 3 weeks in a cell with someone your bound to get to know them.you.

Natari pulled her tank top back down and sat back in her seat. Tsunade just stared at her and blinked a couple of times.

"So what is your answer", said Natari looking at Tsunade. Natari's confidence had been rising since the start of the interrogation and she now spoke without a stutter

Tsunade just nodded and pointed to the door indicating that they could leave.

Sasuke and Natari got up to leave but before Natari left she told Tsunade that she had to leave…..

"Before I start my new life here I have to collect the few belongings that I own from my old camp on the edge of Konoha forest", said Natari

Tsunade nodded," Kakashi Hatake you will accompany Natari on her journey, you leave immediately", Tsunade said without bothering to call him inside the room because she knew that they he had been listening outside the door for the entire interrogation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A signle thought ran through Kakashi's mind, _SHIT_

He really did not want to anger Tsunade as she had inhuman strength and could knock whole building down with her fists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked out of the door to find very pale Kakashi on the other side of it. Natari walked out behind him, as she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and held out his hand. In his hand was a necklace that had the Uchiha emblem engraved on it. Sasuke handed the necklace to her while saying," Thank you for helping me escape from Orochimaru, you will always have the help of the Uchiha clan". He then turned and walked away ignoring a very stunned Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing Sasuke was not only saying thank you he had actually spoken a whole sentence, A WHOLE SENTENCE. Normally it was impossible even to get a couple of words out of the Uchiha prodigy. Obviously he had changed a lot since he had left Konoha a year ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natari smiled to herself as she put the necklace on.

"Come on old man we leave now", said Natari walking towards the exit of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's visible eyebrow twitched in annoyance, did she just call him old. HELL NO! She wasn't going to get away with that, she can't have been much younger than him anyway.

Kakashi aimed a kunai at her back, he threw it so that it would hurt but it would not cause her to die. Natari turned around and caught the kunai so fast that Kakashi was barely able to see her move.

"Your slow, old man".

"I AM NOT OLD!" shouted Kakashi causing several passing anbu to look at him oddly.

Natari's face did not change as Kakashi continued to rant about how he was only 27 and not old yet. Her eyebrow rose up as she questioned him as to whether he had finished ranting yet. Kakashi scowled at her but said no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'**_He shouts too load he hurt my ears', complained Gabriel from inside Natari's mind._**

'_I know but we have o put up with him for now it's the only way to get my old things from camp, and since when do you talk to me? You normally just keep yourself to yourself', replied Natari (She's thinking not speaking, ok)_

'**_I'm only talking to you because I'm bored as hell stuck in your VERY hormonal mind'_**

'_I AM NOT HORMONAL'_

'**_Yes you are'_**

'_I am not!'_

'**_If you're not hormonal then why are you getting agitated and arguing with me?'_**

'_Fine, I am hormonal! Happy now?'_

'**_No', said Gabriel giggling as Natari got even more frustrated with her._**

'_Shut up1', and with that thought Natari blocked out Gabriel from her mind._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Natari had finished having her internal argument with Gabriel, Natari and Kakashi had reached Konoha's main gate.

Kakashi showed the guards at the main gate their passes and they walked through and into early morning sunlight. (It's late at night when Kakashi finds Natari, then she woke up and they had the interrogation so its now very early morning)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: this chapter not very long but I got kind stuck.**

**Please tell me what you would like to happen between Kakashi and Natari while they are traveling through Konoha forest to Natari's old camp.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Nat x**


	5. The Genshi's 'Camp'

**Hey thanks to everyone who gave me advice for this chap.**

**Nat x**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Natari had finished having her internal argument with Gabriel, they had reached Konoha's main gate.

Kakashi showed the guards at the main gate their passes and they walked through and into early morning sunlight.

Soon they were sprinting through the forest. There was silence for several hours as they kept running towards Konoha's border were Natari's camp lay.

"We should stop to eat and drink", said Kakashi. He was thirsty and hungry and he figured she was to as they had been running for more than half a day by now.

"Yeah", she said stopping and sitting down"erm old man I didn't bring any food with me", said Natari smiling and laughing nervously.

"Nani? How can you forget to bring food?...AND DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN, MY NAMES IS KAKASHI!" ,said Kakashi rummaging in his pack.

"Well … I … ummm", started Natari

"Here you can have half of my sandwich", said Kakashi holding out half a tuna sandwich to her.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san", said Natari taking the sandwich and biting into it hungrily."I'm gong to get a drink", said Natari getting up from were she was sitting and walking in the direction of a nearby stream.

As she walked past a tree she saw the kanji symbol for tiger carved in it. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the tree, it had blood on it and she knew who had made it, because it couldn't have been anyone else. She turned around quickly and Kakashi cold see the raw fear in her eyes,

" We leave now", she said.

Kakashi quickly got his pack and they started running again. Just as he was about to ask her why she was scared of a kanji symbol carved into a tree he saw a blur of red streak past him and stand in front of Natari.

As the blur stopped he was able to see that it was a man, he had dark black hair, tanned skin, a muscular body, deep brown eyes and was wearing animal skins that had been dyed red.

"Hello Chibi-chan", he said leaning forward and kissing her full on the lips.

Kakashi didn't know why, but seeing the man kiss Natari angered him. _Why am I so angry it's not like I like or anything…..or do I??? AHHH NO I CANT THINK LIKE THAT IM ON A MISSION. Stay focused on the mission Kakashi._

'_Why doesn't this feel like it used to?'_

'_**Because he used you, remember?'**_

'_Bastard'_

Natari pulled away shocked but the man only snaked a muscular arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Natari kicked at him and finally managed to free herself from his iron tight grip. She took a few steps back eyes wide with shock.

"Tora what…what do you want", said Natari visibly paling.

"I want you of course Chibi-chan", he said smiling an evil smile and slowly advancing towards her.

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot not sure if he should help her or not, he decided against it because she was more than capable on her own.

"I told you when I left that I wanted nothing more to do with you", she said shaking with suppressed rage.

"But I love you Chibi-chan", cooed the man as he stood inches from Natari.

"I hate you", she said. Kakashi could almost feel the hate radiating off her small form, but when he looked into her emerald green eyes he saw something else some other emotion that he couldn't name..

The man smiled and vanished, in an instant he was behind Natari.

She could feel his muscular body pressed tight against her own and she had to hold back a shiver of pleasure.

"I need you", he said. Natari could feel his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. Hearing his voice made her feel something she did not want to be feeling. Want.

'_I should not be feeling this, I should not be feeling this', she thought over and over again in her head._

'**_Yeah, but you are, and you know you want him to touch you again..', said Gabriel smiling a smile that would have outdone Kyuubi, inside Natari's mind._**

'_Shut up. I DON'T WANT THIS, I DON'T WANT HIM, HE USED ME!!' screamed Natari inside her head_

'**_OK, you think whatever you want', smirked Gabriel_**

_**Gabriel sent a flashback into Natari's mind**_

_FLASHBACK_

_His hands slid up her hips making a shiver run down her spine, she could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered," I love you"._

_END FLASHBACK_

"NO!" screamed Natari out loud. Golden chakra wings one again formed from her back and Tora (the man in case you haven't realized yet) was forcibly thrown back against a tree, he hit the tree with a 'crack' and immediately slumped down unconscious.

'**_kill him, he dared to kiss you and tell you that he loves you even after he used you' 'kill him'_**

'_Gabriel I am not a monster like him!, i will not steep that low!', thought Natari anger visable on her features._

Natari stood there shaking from head to foot, but when she saw Kakashi move towards her, her face hardened.

'_I am the Genshi, a shinobi; I will not let my emotions get the better of me'_

"We are not far from my old camp, this way", Natari said as she started to walk off in a northerly direction.

Kakashi thought it best not to argue with the thoroughly pissed off woman so he silently followed her. He said to himself," I will find out who that man was".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking for a couple of hours they could see a large mountain and after another half an hour of walking they to a clearing that was next to the mountain. Kakashi silently wondered were the camp was as there was no sign of a fire or any other things you would expect to see at an old campsite in the small clearing.

Natari wordlessly walked up to the mountain and started performing hand signs. The hand signs were intricate and Kakashi had trouble following them without his sharingan uncovered. Golden chakra flared all around her as she continued to do hand signs, finally she placed her hand on the side of the mountain and the kanji for rock appeared in gold on the side of the mountain.

The mountain creaked and groaned and a door like opening appeared in the side of the mountain, Natari walked through the opening and motioned for Kakashi to follow

"Welcome to my camp", she said as the opening closed behind Kakashi.

Kakashi felt like letting his jaw hit the floor fortunately he was wearing a mask so it couldn't, when she said camp he though that she had meant a little clearing in the middle of nowhere, with a fire and few things stored inside a hollow tree, obviously he had been wrong, very wrong.

The 'camp' was a large space carved into the side of a mountain, it was protected by various types of jutsus, inside there was a pile of dry fire wood and a huge pile of animal furs.

"Wow, this is…." said Kakashi looking around.

"It's not much… but it kept me safe and dry ", said Natari smiling a very fake smile. Natari hated this place and the memories that went with it, the only reason she was returning was to get the clothes and weapons that she had left here when she ran away two years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Make yourself at home", said Natari as she walked over to the pile of firewood and chose the largest logs to start a fire with. When the fire was going Kakashi took out some instant ……(Drum roll) Raman packets and started to cook them.

While he was cooking the Raman Natari crossed to the room and took out a back pack from underneath the furs. She rummaged around in the furs a little longer, removing items of clothing, silver kunai, shurikan and a very large sword which she leaned up against the wall.

She sat down cross-legged and started to sift through the pile of cloths in front of her. Finally she removed a pair of black trousers and a tight green top and placed them infront of her.

"Kakashi-san turn around I'm changing, peep and you die", she said the last part in a 'break this rule and die' voice.

Kakashi did what she said and turned his back to her. He heard the rustle of clothes being removed and then replaced.

"You can turn around now", said Natari.

Kakashi turned around and looked at what she was wearing; she had donned black trousers and a green top that matched the color of her eyes. Kakashi thought she looked good in that simple outfit it suited her.

Natari held her torn up black tank top and jeans in her left hand; she rummaged even more in the pile of furs and brought out a sewing kit. She went and sat down next to Kakashi at the fire and started to mend the tears in her clothing.

"The Raman is ready to eat", said Kakashi handing her a bowl of hot Raman.

"Thank you, old m…. I mean Kakashi-san", she said taking the bowl from him.

After they had finished eating they sat in an awkward silence.

"Natari…." began Kakashi but Natari abruptly cut him off.

"You want to know who Tora is to me, don't you?", she said

"Hn", said Kakashi

"He is my ex-fiancée, I loved him, ha I was such a fool….He didn't love me back the only reason he tolerated me was because he wanted an heir….so I ran away, being the fool that I was….and then Orochimaru captured me, that's all you need to know about my past Old man", with that she go up and walked over to the pile of furs on the floor and chucked a couple of animal furs in Kakashi's direction telling him that if he didn't use them he would freeze even with the fire alight in the 'camp'.

Natari started spreading her furs out on the ground so that she could sleep on them.

"You're beautiful, you know", said Kakashi

"W-what?", said Natari stopping what she was doing to stare at Kakashi. He had his back to her so he didn't see her blush.

"You're beautiful", he said again, his tone didn't change when he said 'you're beautiful' it stayed the same as ever.

She said nothing to the statement he had just said she simply lay down on her furs and turned her back towards him.

'_He's lying'_, was the last thing she thought before she went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi Pro V

'_Why on earth did I do that?...I know its true, but I shouldn't have said it, bad Kakashi….she probably thinks I'm some sought of weirdo now. Maybe she will have forgotten by the morning',_ he thought before he too drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know your in there Chibi-chan, you can't stay in there forever!", shouted a voice from outside (3 guesses who)

"argh…..", grumbled Natari as she woke up and opened her eyes.

"I know your in there Chibi-chan, you can't stay in there forever!" the voice repeated.

_Shit, today is going to be one of them days._

**Hey, I've spent ages on this chapter and it was going to be longer but I didn't want to make I too long, like the ones you read that take forever to get through the chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any more ideas for this story.**

**Nat x**

**(Next chapter is going to be called 'One of those days')**


End file.
